De cartas
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya] Todos hechamos de menos a la gente. Conocidos, amigos, compañeros, nakamas, maestros... Por motivos cualquieras a veces tenemos que separarnos de estas personas importantes para nosotros. ¿Qué mejor que una carta para contactar con ellos?
1. Carta de Vivi

**_...Carta de Vivi..._**

Queridos camaradas,

Esta es la primera carta que os escribo. Espero que sepáis de quién es. Por fin sé como localizaros, así que puede que recibáis más cartas. Ahora todo me va bien, podéis estar tranquilos.

Siempre, cuando cierro los ojos, recuerdo aquellos tiempos en que estábamos juntos, viajábamos juntos, reíamos, llorábamos, compartíamos cada segundo del día como si fuera el último, pasándolo bien hasta en los peores momentos. Los hecho realmente de menos.

Y es cierto, no os he olvidado, y, sinceramente, no tengo la más mínima intención de que sea así. Gracias a vosotros muchas cosas, muchísimas, han cambiado en mi vida. Si no fuera por vosotros, ahora no estaría como estoy, sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana, observando el cielo oscuro lleno de brillantes estrellas. Si no fuera por vosotros, ahora no estaría viva. Ni yo ni toda mi gente. Realmente, os debo mucho más que mi vida.

Cada día deseo con toda mi alma que no me hagáis olvidado. Sería horrible para mí veros y que no me reconocierais. Habéis hecho demasiadas cosas por mí como para poder permitirme ese lujo. Ahora soy feliz, gracias a vosotros, estoy rodeada de gente a la que amo, a la que quiero, a la que adoro por encima de todas las cosas.

Sé que nunca cesarán los enemigos en mi vida, pero vosotros me ayudasteis a atravesar una barrera que creía que nunca podría andar, a abrir una puerta con la llave creía que nunca podría conseguir. Por eso quiero daros mis sinceras gracias, pediros disculpas por todo…Gracias Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Toni… Cuidaros.

Os quiere,

Vivi.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Bueno, esto es una colección de drabbles que son cartas que se envía gente de la serie de One Piece. Ahora es Vivi la que envía la carta a sus antiguos camaradas de barco, dándole las gracias y comentándole un poco su vida. Como son capis cortos, puede que sean bastante amenudo...¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Este fic se lo dedico a Eli Kyouyama (Eli-neechan xD) que al esperar tan inpacienmente su carta me dieron ganas de escribir sobre eso x3_**

Besos,

.Shikaya.

P.D: Si no es mucho pedir...¡¡REVIEWS!! 


	2. Carta de Zoro

**_…Carta de Zoro…_**

Querido maestro,

Sé que debería haberlo hecho antes, pero por fin le escribo. Mi entrenamiento va sobre ruedas, de seguro debe saber que estoy en la banda de Monkey D. Luffy, bien conocido como 'Sombrero de Paja' y ahí me sobra el tiempo para hacer un buen entrenamiento.

¿Cómo se encuentra usted? Espero que los años no le pesen, no haga imprudencias, maestro, sabe que no le convienen además que los años no perdonan.

En este tiempo sin vernos he perfeccionado bastante mi técnica con la espada, maestro, prometo que, cuando nos volvamos a ver, no voy a defraudarle.

En este tiempo he conseguido espadas nuevas. ¿Me creerá si le digo, maestro, que una de ellas está maldita de veras? Pues sí, cuando la conseguí por poco me costó un brazo, pero a parte de eso todo en orden. Tenía la suficiente confianza conmigo mismo como para saber que aquel filo no cortaría mi brazo.

En Going Merry todo va bien, no se preocupe, estaré para ir a su entierro. Aunque creo que tendré que mantenerme a salvo durante unos años más.

Con afecto,

Zoro.


	3. Carta de Nami

_**...Carta de Nami…**_

Querida Nojiko,

¿Cómo te va todo? Yo estoy de maravilla, aquí en el barco va genial, aunque siempre aparece uno que otro enemigo, sé defenderme bien, y los chicos, aunque son muy críos, me protegen siempre de maravilla.

Espero que hayas cuidado bien de los mandarineros de Bellemere. Los que me llevé en el barco aún siguen llenos de mandarinas, aunque esto cuesta bastante trabajo teniendo en cuenta que Luffy no para nunca de intentar quitarles una que otra fruta a los árboles.

La verdad es que los chicos me desesperan. Menos mal que está Robin, una chica que más adelante se unió a nosotros, aunque en un principio era nuestra enemiga. Si no fuera por ella, que es la única persona seria de este barco, creo que ahora estaría medio loca. La estupidez y la cridoría de los chicos me cansa a veces. Hasta Zoro, que parecía maduro y un hombre hecho y derecho, en el fondo no es más que un crío.

Pero quería escribirte por otro motivo, aunque sé de seguro que, cuando hayas leído mi preocupación, te pondrás a reír y te burlarás de mí a mis espaldas.

Tú…¿Cómo es eso de enamorarse? Sí, bueno, creo que eso es lo que me pasa ahora…¿Crees en la posibilidad de que me haya enamorado de Luffy? Yo no lo sé, por favor, ayúdame a aclararme dudas. Estoy segurísima de que ahora te deber reír a carcajada limpia, pensando cosas como 'Oh, la temible Nami de la ex-banda de Arlong, enamorada',…y sí, tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo…

A parte de eso, todo va genial. Espero que tú no tengas problemas.

Cúidate mucho,

Nami.


	4. Carta de Nojiko

…_**Carta de Nojiko…**_

Querida Nami,

Aquí todo va de maravilla, el señor Guen está muy feliz todos los días desde que Arlong se fue, siempre con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara. Bueno, la verdad es que toda la isla tiene la misma sonrisa de tonto que él, aunque esta vez les doy motivos. Dale las gracias a tu capitán de parte de todo el pueblo de Cocoteros.

Cuando leí tu carta…Bueno, vale, lo reconozco, un poquito de nada sí que me reí, pero si te tengo que ser sincera, no me sorprendió mucho. Ey, no m culpes. ¡Si hubieras visto la cara que hacías cuando Luffy salió de Arlong Park cuando lo había destruido, a ti tampoco te sorprendería nada, cariño!

Dejando eso de lado, te voy a contestar a la pregunta inicial: ¿qué es estar enamorado? Yo no te lo podría decir, pero lo que sí que te puedo decir es que estar enamorado, básicamente, es… es querer a una persona aún saber que ella no te corresponderá…Tienes que entender eso. Y por el tema de saber si realmente te gusta Luffy… Míralo, entonces lo que sientes ya te lo dirá todo.

Si algún caso consigues algo, escríbeme…¡Quiero ser la primera en enterarme!

Besos,

Nojiko.


	5. Carta de Usopp

…_**Carta de Usopp…**_

Querida Kaya,

He visto a todos del Going Merry últimamente escribiendo cartas, así que pensé "¿Por que no?", así que aquí tienes la mía.

Las cosas en el barco que tu misma nos diste van que ni pintadas. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de contarte todas las historias que me han ocurrido!.¿Me creerías si te dijera que maté a un pez espada de mil quinientos metros de longitud?.¡PUES SÍ!

Sigo teniendo la nariz tan larga como siempre, y cada vez me considero más fuerte y valiente. Espero que tus estudios para ser médica vayan viento en popa, porqué si nunca algún monstruo marino me ataca y me hiere, quiero que me cures tú.

Supongo que dentro de no mucho nos pasaremos de nuevo por el East Blue. Si lo hacemos, prometo ir a verte. ¡Te hecho de menos!

Para la médico número 1,

Usopp.


End file.
